warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Algrim Whitefang
Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 Iron Fists Hey Zach, I was looking at the Iron Snakes Chapter and I was wondering if you wanted to make one of your armourials to replace the one in the infobox? You've done really nice ones for the other Chapters and I was wondering if this was possible? Also, I was looking at the Iron Fists Chapter and I couldn't confirm any of the Chapter's notable battles from the page's listed sources. Can you do a source check for me? I think those events listed may have been intended for a different Chapter, as neither our sources or the Lexicanum's mention anything about all of those events on Arx. They are very detailed, however, and I don't want to remove them if they should just be shunted over to another page. Montonius (talk) 04:08, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Thanks, Zach. I found the problem; that page existed before the wiki was refounded and people had just added fan-made material. I just edited it as it was on the page years ago, and never did a source check. I got rid of all the remaining fan-made material and the page should be accurate now. Thanks for your help! Montonius (talk) 18:20, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Knights of the Flame Hey Algrim, recently I was reading the Legion of the Damned article and I stumbled across a sentence by "Brother Kargos, Knights_of_the_Flame Chapter". That Chapter page does not exist, Montonius didn't even find it on Lexicanum. Since I don't know from which source that sentence was taken nor own any of the named sources, do you remember from which source that quote might be? It would be really exhausting to look up all the sources ... I want to add the page for that Chapter with the correct source. --Vo0DoO40k (talk) 13:22, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Great work Algrim! You surely are favoured by the Emperor! --Vo0DoO40k (talk) 20:15, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Permission to use icons/giving credit. Hi, I'm in the process of making a class mod for Xcom 2 and I'd like to use some of the icons you uploaded here. Specifcally the icons for Rogue Trader and nobilis. Would that be OK with you and if yes, I presume I should give credit as Algrim Whitefang from http://warhammer40k.wikia.com or would you prefer something else? 02:11, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Raging Anon Steps To Make A Sandbox hello my name is Edgar, i'm venezuelan and i would like to now how to make a sandbox, this is because i want to make a page about the Prefectia Campaign but i am inexperience and i was told that this method would be a good way for a rookie to make such a complex page, that is why i would like you to teach me the procedure step by step and in a way someone who doesn't use his pc much beyond entertaining watching videos on youtube could understand. Edgar Alexis Castillo Incerri (talk) 14:14, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Imperial Fists Hail Agrim! I would humbly ask of you to grant me access to the Imperial Fists (Space Marine Legion) in order to expand an entry. Thank you very much Silberstich (talk) 19:34, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Inclusion of material from HHVI Retribution finished. I’ll recommend you proof-read it first before locking the article again. I merely added an entry for the Mezoan Campaign in Notable Campaigns and expanded the entry on Veteran Sergeant Valtus Moran as he dies during this campaign. Thanks for everything. Silberstich (talk) 08:55, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Stygies VIII Symbol Hi Zach, The second, black-and white Forge World mark for Stygies VIII on the page's Appearance section was for Ryza, not Stygies VIII. I have removed it, but I don't know the source you used for the black and white ones, could you find it and add it back in? Montonius (talk) 21:37, September 1, 2017 (UTC) No, problem, buddy, it's my job. Thank YOU for taking on such a demanding job of getting the Forge Worlds up to speed just in time for the new codex! Montonius (talk) 21:43, September 1, 2017 (UTC) The Titan pages Ive noticed alot of redundant information on the pages concerning the titans. Like the main page holding all the same info as related pages (compare the Chaos Titan section of the Titans page to just the page for Chaos Titans). Is it fine if I clean up those pages and remove the redundant information?RemingtonV (talk) 20:22, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Roger thatRemingtonV (talk) 21:17, September 7, 2017 (UTC) A quick note: I also often edit and add to pages over on the lexicanum. Especially the titan pages. So alot of the material on those were added by me. So it can be a little hard to completely reword what i have already writtenRemingtonV (talk) 22:06, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Tables Hey Zach, I was going to mention this eventually but it wasn't really pressing until the Titan crazy happened today. I've received complaints from cellphone users that our tables, when they are very long, (i.e., the Chronology of the Great Crusade and the Chronology of the Horus Heresy) are unnavigable because the table's scroll bar is all the way at the bottom, which makes it nearly impossible to scroll over info in the middle of the table if it is super long, as so many of our chronology tables and lists are. Since these tables contain information that can't be displayed in bullet point format, which is best for cellphones, the best way I found to make it work is to simply break them into multiple identical tables every 10 entries) or whatever is easy to see), as I did with the Titan lists. This allows the desktop and tablet users to enjoy the enhanced aesthetics of coloured tables, while allowing cellphone users to easily navigate the information. I will break up all the info on the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy Chronologies this way when I get a chance in the future, and I'll do it for our Chronology pages that were already converted to the table format (you know, the M30, M40 pages, etc.) when I get a chance. As for the Titan guy, I have serious reservations about allowing the guy who writes Lex pages to do the same for us; the pages will simply be too similar and cause us problems with accusations of plagiarism and his comment about redundancies seems to miss the point of our style, which is intended to be different from their bare-bones methods. I'm inclined to mostly revert any changes until he learns the stylistic differences as you already pointed out to him, save for the Lists he made which were helpful if still completely designed like a Lexicanum page before you changed it. Let me know what you think. Montonius (talk) 23:18, September 7, 2017 (UTC) The Chron tables, I can already tell you what looks best as I experimented with it once I realised the problem; just put each individual entry in its own row of the table, grouped by date, don't put multiple entries together even if they are under the same date, it's confusing and looks poor. You can group the entries by 10, probably up to 15, more than that by one or two will fall into the same problem, and since those entries summations are really long in themselves, the shorter each table is made, the better, so I'd probably start with 10, see how it looks, and go from there. See what looks good and yes, it's a freaking HUGE pain in the you know what ;). Montonius (talk) 23:40, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Chaos Titan Glyph Zach, is that Chaos Titan glyph he put on the Chaos Titan list page canon? It looks like a photoshop of the Dark Mechanicus and Collegia Titanicus' symbols, and I can't find it anywhere else. Have you ever seen it before? Montonius (talk) 00:22, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Not official as far as I can find. Until I get a source, we'll use the standard Chaos icon. It ain't on the Lexicanum pages this guy says he does! LOL. Montonius (talk) 00:31, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Chrono Tables Hey Zach, Those tables aren't working at all for the chron stuff; the summaries are just too long for table form. On the cell phone they are still unreadable. That stuff is gonna have to be done in bullet point form to be readable. The tables only work if the summaries are very short like our other usage of them. Luckily the M41 -- the longest one -- was never converted! We'll keep the tables in the new 10 entry per table form on the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy chronology because those have extra information that won't work in bullet point form, but for the straight M1, M2, M3..., etc, they have to be bullet points or half our users just can't see them. I always wondered why those pages got no traction in the stats; guess I figured it out!Montonius (talk) 00:41, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Sorry Hey Zach, I'm really sorry about the need to rip those tables out for the dates. It really sucks. I'll help you with the big ones. Sorry, man. It just won't work for cellphones. I hate the cellphone era. 2010 was better. These kids and their damn music! (grouchy old man voice) ;) Montonius (talk) 18:20, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Blight Drone Hi Zach, On the Blight Drone page, you cannot say that the Vulturax is the source of a Blight Drone. That is hinted at, but is not canon at this time. You cannot make suppositions about things; it must be said in a source. That hint is appropriate for the Vultarax page where the similarity between the models was noted in the source, but even there no definite connection was made. It cannot go beyond that until it is definitively stated in a canon source that one is the origin of the other. I know you find it highly probable, and I agree it probably is, but as a canon wiki we cannot deal in supposition, only confirmed, sourced facts. Any sentence you write that says "it is more than probable", "or it is likely," or something along those lines, which did not come straight out of a canon source, is not correct and should be cut. This was also the problem with some of the Forge World histories where the first line you repeated often was cut. We have to stick only to the facts on the page until a source indicates otherwise. Sorry. Montonius (talk) 00:29, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Regarding Officio Fidelitas Yes Algrim, it does. Thanks a lot for the clarification! [[User:Lune Crackham|'Lune Crackham']] • [[User_talk:Lune Crackham|''"Wicked eyes and wicked hearts deserve neither respect nor mercy."]] • 12:49, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Death Guard Hi Algrim. Can you open the Death Guard article for me? Zixes (talk) 17:01, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Tables Hi Zach, We can't use tables anymore for long lists. Just do the Biomorphs the way we always do. Tables are pretty much done unless they can be extremely short; check it on your phone or use the wiki's phone page preview tool, it's just not readable for cellphone users. Keep what we have, but going forward it would be best to stick to bullet points unless the table's Summary section is literally like one line long. Bullet point lists are the only format that shows up on every device clearly. I'll be breaking up existing tables where possible like the chronologies; they were so long that even creating a separate table for each entry was still hard to read, but there's no other way to keep their information intact. Oh, and the red colour is only for Chaos, each faction now has its own color, you can get the hex codes for future use off each faction's portal page on the wiki's main page. The Tyranids are an off-yellow designed to match their faction symbol on the Tyranids page; however, I don't think we've ever yet created a table for them that uses that colour. I figured we'd start with the Hive Fleets page, but now I doubt tables will work anyway. Nice job hitting the Bio-Morphs, I think that page has been waiting to be done for like 5 years!Montonius (talk) 02:25, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Invitation Hello, how are you? I really enjoy of the franchise for a long time, I was just wondering about something, I know you only take questions for the series itself but I would like to make an invitation to my crossover wikia called Universal Conquest wikia. where armies from different verses battle each other, we could use your support and info for expanding the site.--CNBA3 (talk) 18:11, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Howling Griffons Just wondering where you found the image of their Fortress Monastery? Thanks, Ben 14:56, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Index Astartes - Battle Barges Hey Zach, Do you happen to have a copy of this old 6th Edition digital supplement? I can't find it in any of the collections, and somebody asked me if they could have a copy. I don't think it was ever released, but I thought you might have seen it. Montonius (talk) 22:26, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Oh thanks, Zach. Yeah, I'm missing all of the Index Astartes digital compilations from 6th-7th Edition. If you could send them over that would be a real big help! Blood Angels Picture Hey Zach, Thanks so much for fixing that Blood Angels Primaris picture! I couldn't fix the borders and it really stuck out. Now it fits in with everything else. Thank you! Montonius (talk) 06:03, December 13, 2017 (UTC) Sol System Hey Algrim! On my sandbox page I've been working on a page for the Sol System. I find is strange that such an important page is missing so I've been slowly building up all the information about the system's various planets and features. I know you take a lot of notes, so if you've got any that can help flesh out this page a little more I'd be very grateful! Thanks! Vforvendetta1 (talk) 20:44, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Colon Usage Hi Zach, When using colons in titles, the colon is used to place a pause in speech when saying the title. In the 7th and 8th Editions, with the transition to tripartite titles such as "Codex Adeptus Astartes - Dark Angels," as opposed to the older usage "Codex: Dark Angels," there is no longer a colon used. This is because when using the longer title, the pause in speech comes at the dash, and not after saying "Codex." Thus, all the tripartite 8th Edition and 7th Edition codices with the longer name do not use colons, while the older ones do. However, even in 8th Edition, Codex: Craftworlds and Codex: Tyranids use the colon, because the pause is implied in the shorter name. That is why the colons are removed; it is not a mistake, it is simply not gramatically correct. On some pages, when the 7th Edition material was added, the colon was mistakenly used. I left this in place in most cases since it was on too many pages to waste time correcting, but going forward, when adding the 8th Edition material, if we see the 7th Edition titles on the page, we should just make the change, and the colons should not be added to any 8th Edition title that use the longer form names. Montonius (talk) 02:17, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Hi Zach, What is the canon source for the Angels of Vigilance Primaris Space Marine image? I cannot find a canon source for it and it is not among the sources listed on the page, unless I missed it? Montonius (talk) 06:13, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Fellbane Hey Zach, What's the source for that Fellbane picture in the gallery? It looks like fan-made photoshopped material. I thought it might be from the audio book, but that's not the cover image. Where did you get it? Oh and thanks for catching the mistake I made on the Company Master page. Missed how old that picture was. Montonius (talk) 22:00, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the update. Yeah, it didn't look professional, guess it was just a bad picture. Thanks for the change. Montonius (talk) 04:49, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Pictorial Lists Just a note on your lists, Zach. They're very nice, but in that table form they cannot be read by cellphone users; they're too long. You need to cut the Notes sections down to only a single line or two so that they are readable on a cellphone screen; I'd just do the first sentence in each section, since it really doesnt matter, they'll just clikc on the link anyway to get the full story, the repeated paragraph is not really necessary. I can do this if you like since it would be a shame for over half the wiki's users not to be able to use them, but I figured you'd like to complete the pages as you best envision them. You also need to add the red Chaos colour coding to the headers of each table. You can get the hex coding for that red from the Chaos Space Marine page. Nice work! Montonius (talk) 07:42, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Hey great job! Those tables look really nice, and the cellphone users will have a much easier time with them now. I was wondering, since you're in the midst of a very similar project, could you finish the Pictorial List of Space Marine Chapters (M-Z) that remains unfinished? I'd like to add those pictorial pages to the Space Marine portal page when they're complete. Montonius (talk) 01:02, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Database dump for this wiki I am interested in having a backup of this wiki, however I noticed that this wiki's database dump is outdated. Can you please request an updated version of the database dump of this wiki from Wikia? Thanks, --CoolieCoolster (talk) 20:19, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Corrupt Galleries Hi Zach, On the Magisterium Vexilla and Custodian Guard pages you may have noticed the pages would not accept categories even after you filled them in, and I did repeatedly as well. The problem is damage to the Gallery code when this happens. It has become corrupt and is interfering with the automatic addition of category codes through the interface. If you can't get categories to stay in future on a new page, just delete the gallery and recreate it, and it should allow categories to be added then. Montonius (talk) 03:56, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Contenders Badge Hey Zach, The Contenders Chapter badge should be reversed, showing the back of the fist with the thumb to the left (a closed right hand fist). If you can redo it in photo shop, that would be great. Thanks. No, Zach you misunderstood. The fist is BACKWARDS. The badge should show the back of the fist, not the fist palm forward. Look at the canon picture of the Contenders shoulder plate, you'll see it's displaying the back of the fist, with the thumb folded under on the left. Montonius (talk) 22:43, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Libators Hi Zach, I've been told that on the Libators page, the chalice on their badge, the squad speciality marking on the right shoulder and the Aquila on the chest is actually a form of blue not black. Perhaps you could fix these up to match the colour scheme in the image to the right? I wouldn't change anything else, as your version is otherwise quite superior. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 22:18, February 10, 2018 (UTC) Heads Up Check the Adeptus Custodes page. We've gotten popular enough that Fandom is slamming explanatory videos onto our pages. Nothing I can do about it, its happening to all top 100 wikis, and I guess we should take it as a compliment that we've gotten so big. Just giving you a heads-up, expect this on all the high-traffic pages within a few weeks. We have no choice in this matter. Montonius (talk) 06:40, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Linking Zach, Please don't link a page to itself as is happening on the Adeptus Custodes page. And please don't create separate pages for the pre-Heresy Custodian castes if that s what you are preparing. They already have redirects and we don't need separate pages for them. That page is pretty much near complete at this point. I need to go over it, as there are some factual errors which need to be cleaned up, but I don't want to touch it til your completely done with the Custodes and all their units. Montonius (talk) 06:12, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Zach, please do not create these pages. They add nothing and are not needed. Please delete them and restore the redirects. No one will ever go to these pages when the information is already present on the Custodes page. There is also nothing that says these castes exist in the modern age. They may only be from the time of the Hours Heresy. This is not factually accurate with the information available, which is why we need to leave it ambiguous. Montonius (talk) 06:25, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Thank you. It would have been difficult to correct it once everything was altered. I do not want to screw up your work after you finished off the whole Codex so fast for us. Montonius (talk) 06:31, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Quote Spacing Zach, Nobody is doing that intentionally. It's a bug in the system that started today. Probably be fixed in the next database update. It's affecting all infoboxes as well with pictures below them.It should fix itself. Montonius (talk) 03:13, February 14, 2018 (UTC) A notification about an article not complying to content guidelines Hey, just wanted to let you know someone created the article Stealth Redeemers. From the looks of things, this is a fanmade chapter, and according to the content guidelines of this wiki it should be removed. CommanderShadowsun (talk) 18:10, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Tables Zach, We can't create new tables. The information cannot be seen properly by cellphone users.They're effectively useless ways to display information now that over 55% of users access only through cellphones. They can'st see them, and it's quitye frustrating for them, and I've received several complaints about it. The existing ones can remain because we can't waste time on ripping them apart, but even they need to be shortened drastically as I started with the Chronology of the Great Crusade. When I remove a table, that's why its done. Montonius (talk) 20:48, February 23, 2018 (UTC) Colony Ships So it seems we have no page or Category for Colony Ships. Are there any plans for adding an article on Colony Ships? Or is it a matter of insufficient source material, that there's no point to it at this time? --Primarch Anubis (talk) 02:39, March 15, 2018 (UTC) Dante Edit Hey Algrim, can you change the protection level for Dante for a little bit? There are some pretty noticeable errors on his page. --Emerald103 (talk) 02:20, March 16, 2018 (UTC) Thank You! I greatly appreciate it! --Primarch Anubis (talk) 02:09, March 18, 2018 (UTC) hey i just noticed the two images i added to the dark mechanicus i spelt heretek wrong could u fix that for me please. Axelmonroehanson1994 (talk) 11:24, April 6, 2018 (UTC) Quotes Zach, for the time being please stop adding new quotes to pages for now. With the bug introduced from the Wikia videos, they make the pages unmanageable every time someone makes an edit. And yes, I have asked Wikia about fixing the bug. And no, they haven't done anything about it, as usual. Montonius (talk) 02:28, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Possible new Titan-class Hello Algrim. I’ve begun reading ''Imperator:Wrath of the Omnissiah and including some of its information on the wiki and stumbled onto something. The novel mentions a new class of Battle Titan "Warrior-class Titan" which seems to be the same size as the Reaver. Since some leaks have already confirmed the reboot of Adeptus Titanicus for this summer and that Imperator:Wrath of the Omnissiah is presumably a novel designed to accompany that reboot, we might get more information in White Dwarf or further along the novel. However, four chapters in information is quite scarce and don’t warrant a separate article. I don’t expect it to change since the novel’s focus (as the title indicates)is elsewhere. Should I do nothing or mention it as a possible Reaver-variant? Thanks for your opinion on this matter. Silberstich (talk) 21:05, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Imperial Crusade Hi Zach, I'm sorry I don't want the Imperial Crusade page turned into another endless list placed into tables that no one can read on cell phones as we've talked about before, nor do I want a list of every campaign ever fought by the Imperium. Please leave the page as it is, which was intended to be short and sweet and easily accessible on cell phones. We also need to get out of the habit of repeating information over and over that is already available on other pages. It's a massive duplication of work for no gain, and people really don't want to be forced to read walls of text anymore unless they are looking for it. List pages are intended to be only that -- a list, with the individual pages that the list links to containing the information on those entries. Also, we will not be using tables again on pages where they do not already exist, as they are not readable on cellphones, which is now approaching 60% of our user base and makes those pages unusable for them. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 19:22, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Yellow Jackets Hi Zach, Thank you VERY MUCH for clearing up the Yellow Jacket controversy. That page was missing from all the digital compilations of WD 177 and so no one but you was able to determine that the Chapter actually existed, including the Lexicanum, which uses the same digital compilations as us for sourcing. That was a great find! However, one note. When dealing with a Chapter or any subject like the Yellow Jackets which is so old that its back story no longer makes sense in light of present canon, please do not make up new details to force it to fit the new canon. That is speculation and fan-created content by definition. You rightly placed the "may no longer be canon" note on the page, but that was undermined by trying to alter their back story to fit the current timeline. The better option in those cases is just to present what is exactly written as it is written and then leave a Canon Conflict note explaining the difference. The key is always to let the reader know why there are differences, not to try and force fit that which can't really be forced into the new backstory. Sometimes the older things from the 1st and 2nd Edition eras just no longer fit into the current lore and there's nothing we can do about it, or should do about it. Anyway, thanks for finding that! Montonius (talk) 20:30, June 3, 2018 (UTC) P.S. LOVE the new avatar! LOL. Hey Zach, We need the page number for your Horus Heresy Inferno cite on Sons of Dorn. Thanks!Montonius (talk) 01:30, June 4, 2018 (UTC) Armigers Zach, Please don't do the Armigers that way. They need separate pages. I already had this all worked out before. Just upgrade the Warglaive page. I will do the Helverin page. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 00:24, June 13, 2018 (UTC) Hey Algrim I noticed there was a error on the Iron Hands page but cant change it because the page is locked. There is a photo at the bottom of the page that says Iron Father of Clan Raukann but if you look at his badge its actually Clan Sorrgol. Warhammer1994 (talk) 21:49, July 16, 2018 (UTC)Warhammer1994 Discord I'll moderate it. But it will be only a secondary messaging source for now, the Discussions app gets hundreds of people a day. Montonius (talk) 23:24, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Discussion Theme Hi Algrim! I have read your message I will review the CSS code and, if I can not fix it myself, I will ask for help from one of my Community Central friends. I'm glad you've made modifications. The way to learn to use CSS is to dare to modify it ^^ EDITED: Mate, I can not see that puce color. I do not know if I'm looking in the right place. I send you a screenshot of what I see: Chapter Master Lord Eledan 08:25, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Good afternoon Algrim, I've been investigating during these days what you asked me and consulting my colleagues. We believe that it is not possible to edit the Discusssions's CSS independently. That is, the color that was altered was altered because there was a change in another linked CSS section. And to return it to how it was, the other change would have to be undone too. '''''Chapter Master Lord Eledan 13:56, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Re: Chapter images Hail Algrim! I don't know how you can keep up and remember all of this, but great job! You do a great service to the Allfather everyday, thank you. If I can be of any service to you, let me know. For the Emperor! --Vo0DoO40k (talk) 21:35, July 31, 2018 (UTC)